


I remember everything...

by peachesatmidnight



Series: 3223 [2]
Category: Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Let’s see how this plays out shall we??, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 08:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachesatmidnight/pseuds/peachesatmidnight
Summary: tiff





	I remember everything...

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fic I wrote...
> 
> As always this is a work of fiction. I do not know these amazing men nor do I know what goes on behind closed doors. This is just what happens when my imagination runs wild.

He was here. In this place.  
The place he had been just a year before. He was terrified and excited. He knew this year would be different. As much as he hoped and prayed, he knew a summer like that is once in a lifetime.

As he stepped out of the car, the fans went wild. Chanting his name and screaming for him. They asked him if he missed Armie and all he could think to say but didn’t dare to, was “it’s private.”  
It was all too much. Hell, even the interviewer handed him a peach. Like really? But at the same time, he was exhilarated. “Is it bad that I like this so much?” It was a rhetorical question of course. 

When he finally got into the theatre he was a bunch of nerves. How would they react? How would they take it? Can he ever be seen as something other than “that kid who f***ked the peach? He hoped so, but he wasn’t sure. He wished he had his rock beside him.

As the credits rolled. Standing ovation. He dared not cry. Everyone seemed to like the film he thought. The QandA seemed to go well also.  
Tim was on cloud 8. He could feel his feet above the ground. The only way to make it to cloud 9 would be for his Oliver to show up and sweep him away.

At the party Tim is trying to behave and have fun, but he was chomping at the bit to see his beloved Armie. His eyes continuously scanning the room for a glimpse of the tall, blond drink of water. He had a few drinks and was feeling good. Chatting it up and dancing, but still thinking. “Oh, he has his own stuff. I’m sure he will go to that party instead. It’s not a big deal, really...I’ve seen him this week already”

He hears someone yell “Armie!” But when he turns around, with a big goofy smile on his face, he feels cursed. It’s just the photographer telling Steve and Amy to be arm in arm. He turns to his agent and says “do you know where Armie is?” The response he gets is not the one he wanted, or the one he needed. The one that would make this day truly amazing. “Armie isn’t coming, They had to get back to the hotel.” was his agents response.

This upsets Tim, but he doesn’t want to let on, so he has more to drink then he should. He vows he won’t be prone to misery tonight. He gets up and starts dancing on the chair. Pretending he doesn’t care. Tim really gets going, pulling out all his sweet moves, taking it back to the Timmy T days. Until the music changes...  
How could they have known? There was no way they could of known...  
“Frightened by a dream  
You're not the only one  
Running like the wind  
Thoughts can come undone.”  
His head spins. His vision blurs.

That’s when he hears a voice behind him. The voice he could hear over any music playing. The voice he can never forget and would never want to.

“Well damn, So much for waiting till midnight, eh Tim?”

Tim spins around and loses his balance as Armies big arms wrap around him in an embrace that immediately takes them both back.

Years ago.

Crema. 1983. Or was it 2016?

“I thought you weren’t coming.” He whispers into Armie’s shoulder, remembering the birthmark all so vividly.  
“I thought you had to get back to the hotel.” Armie squeezes him tighter and closes his eyes.  
“I wasn’t going to come. I did back to the hotel, but... I wanted you to know.” Timmy smiles as they whisper in unison.  
“I remember everything.”

It really is the mystery of love.

**Author's Note:**

> Does this make any sense to you? I’d doesnt make any sense to me...


End file.
